monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Charlotte Mothlant
Charlotte Mothlant - Córka Mothmana i Roślinnej potworki. Urodziła się w Hollywood, w USA. Od dziecka, wykazywała chęci kształtowania się w kierunku aktorskim. Uczęszczała na zajęcia teatralne, castingi dla dzieci ale cóż, świat jeszcze nie poznał się na zdolnościach upiorki. Obecnie, nadal usiłuje zaistniec na Srebrnym Ekranie. Dziewczyna trenuje także taniec klasyczny, którego treningi są dla niej odskocznią od codziennego stresu. Charlotte to dziewczyna, która może i wklada serce w swoje hobby, lecz jesli chodzi o zadania z poza grona zainteresowań upiorki, ma tendencję do odkladania wszystkiego w czasie i leniuchowania. To dlatego, nie należy do najwybitniejszych uczennic i ledwo zdaje do kolejnych klas. Osobowość Charlotte to upiorka, której kaprys stanowi kierunkowskaz działań. Posiada jednak silną wolę i jest niezwykle niezależna. To dziewczyna zarazem nadpobudliwa, jak i powolna. Ma tendencję do odkładania wszystkiego na później i słodkiego leniuchowania. Nie czuje pociągu do nauki, raczej zdobywa wiedzę wedle swej fantazji. Szybko orientuje się w zadaniach, ale nie poświęca wiele uwagi szczegółom. Źle znosi porażki, które uważa za zniewagę swej osoby. Ma świetne pióro, dobre oko i bogatą wyobraźnię. Jest przy tym ciekawska, gadatliwa oraz posiada szalenie dobrą pamięć. Jest towarzyska, lecz nie uznaje kompromisów... Najlepiej czuje się we własnym świecie, ale nie odcina się od osób. To bardzo żywa, uśmiechnięta i szalona upiorka. Niestety ze względu na bogatą wyobraźnię, często mimowolnie kłamie i przyjmuje różne maski. Z reguły mało przyjaźni się z upiorkami, chłopców natomiast zbyt szybko zniewala i owija sobie wokół palca. Otoczenie traktuje jak arenę dla swych występów – jest towarzyska, ale to ona stanowi centrum życia grupy. Nie do końca daje się odkryć, poznać, zrozumieć. Bywa bardzo pamiętliwa – z trudem wybacza wyrządzone jej krzywdy. Potrafi i zdarza jej się wykorzystywać innych, zwłaszcza swych bliskich przyjaciół. Wygląd Charlotte to wysoka upiorka o zielonej skórze. Oczy dziewczyny są zielone, a brwi mają odcień ciemnej zieleni. Skrzydła Charlotte wyglądają jakby były zrobione z pnączy. Dziewczyna ma dwu-kolorowe włosy, lewa część jest brązowa, a prawa ma kolor blond. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że ma niespotykanie duże oczy oraz "włochate" rzęsy. Z głowy Charlotte wyrastają zielone, włochate czułki, które wyglądają jak poskręcane gałęzie, jednak są tak małe, że przykrywa je grzywka. Relacje Przyjaźń Charlotte na ogół łatwo zdobyć, aczkolwiek nie wszyscy doświadczają tego "zaszczytu", to głównie zależy od tego, czy upiorka ma szacunek do danej osoby i czy spasuje jej osobowość kandydata/kandydatki. 'Rodzina' Charlotte jest córką Monthy (tata) i potwora roślinnego (mama), dziewczyna posiada trzech braci i dwie siostry, którzy są czworaczkami. 'Przyjaciele' Jedyną przyjaciółką Charlotte jest potworka roślinna - Violet Petal. 'Znajomi' Koleżeńskie relacje, Charlotte złapała z - Tsehaj Coffe, Turquoise Kitty oraz Amelie Purrmeow. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna z wzajemnością nie lubi Marietty Luisant, z którą rywalizuje o role w szkolnych przedstawieniach. Za dziewczyną nie przepadają również - Tehani Yemaya, Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui i Madiredalineida Mayahuel. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Charlotte jest mała muszka owocówka imieniem Dodgerry. Pupilek ten jest bardzo marudny i trudno odnajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, więc prawie nigdy nie wychodzi poza dormitorium (jeśli już, to w nocy) Charlotte często przynosi mu różne smakołyki, by poprawić mu chumor. Niestety nieskutecznie. 'Miłość' Charlotte szczerze ma w nosie wszelkie "Amory" i mdli ją jak widzi zakochane pary. Uważa, że miłość ogłupia. 'Hstorie relacji' Z Tsehaj Coffe Tesi to dobra znajoma Char, aczkolwiek są razem widywane okazjonalnie. Z Amelie Muroame Dobra znajoma Charlotte, najczęściej są razem widywane po szkole. Z Turquoise Kitty Charlotte i Kitty to jedynie znajome, nie zanosi się na większą przyjaźń. Z Flor Petal Przyjaciółka upiorki, często razem widywane. Zdolności *'Latanie' - Dzięki skrzydłom Charlotte może latać, osiągając przy tym zaskakującą szybkość. *'Instynkt' - Charlotte będąc w połowie mothą ma wielką słabość do wszystkiego, co świeci. Kiedy ujrzy jakieś źródło energii (np.lampę) odbiera jej rozum. *'Fitokineza -' Charlotte będąc w połowie potworem roślinnym potrafi wytwarzać rośliny i je kontrolować. Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Od wczesnego dzieciństwa upiorka miała kontakt z różnymi gatunkami tańca. Dziś potrafi zatańczyć nie mal wszystko, lecz najbardziej preferuje tańce Latynoamerykańskie oraz dworskie i klasyczne. 'Showboznes i Aktorstwo' Również jak z tańcem, dziewczyna od małego miała paecie na to, by zaistnieć na srebrnym ekranie. Uczęszczała na wiele kursów, startowała w Castingach lecz póki co, nie osiągnęła wymarzonego sukcesu, nawet dzięki ciężkiej pracy. Mimo to, Charlotte nie poddaje się i próbuje dalej. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki:' Cher, Chiri, Chari. *'Ulubione powiedzonko:' - "Tak właśnie miało być" *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' - W pokoju upiorki nie ma ani jednego okna. Jedynym źródłem światła jest mała lampka, znajdująca się na biurku. *'Nie rusza się bez...:' - Frotek do włosów, kremu do rąk. *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Aktorstwo, taniec, swobodę w dzialaniu, owoce z sadu, okukary przeciwsłoneczne. *'A najmniej...:' - Spychania jej na dalszy plan, bezsensonwego wygłupiania się a tym samym marnowania czasu. Niezapomniane cytaty Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko dziewczyny to zbitka słów "Moth" (z ang.Ćma) oraz "Plant" (z ang.Roślina) *Charlotte uwielbia jabłka. Szczególnie te w karmelu. *Dziewczyna po zmroku widzi znacznie lepiej niż w dzień. *Urodziny obchodzi dnia 9 Kwietnia. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|122px Człowiek-ćma (Mothman) - zagadkowe stworzenie, które według zeznań licznych świadków rzekomo pojawiało się w Wirginii Zachodniej, w szczególności w Point Pleasant i okolicach rzeki Ohio jesienią 1966 i na początku 1967 roku (John Keel podaje, że ponad 100 osób utrzymuje,iż widziało stworzenie w tym czasie). Nazwa dotyczy też podobnych istot widzianych w innych miejscachJego rzekomym wizytom miały towarzyszyć dźwięki przypominające pisk myszy, krzyk kobiety lub zgrzyt płyty muzycznej obracanej w przyspieszonym tempie. thumb|130px Roślinny potwór - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy. Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama. Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego. Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|230pxHollywood - dzielnica miasta Los Angeles w Stanach Zjednoczonych i najważniejszy ośrodek amerykańskiej kinematografii. Słowo Hollywood jest używane jako skrótowa, popularna nazwa dla amerykańskiego przemysłu filmowo-telewizyjnego bez względu na miejsce kręcenia.Hollywood zostało założone przez Harveya Hendersona Wilcoxa, który w 1886 wykupił 160 akrów (0,6 km²) ziemi i 1 lutego 1887 roku zarejestrował nazwę „Hollywood” dla nowo powstałego miasta, które sam zaprojektował. Sama nazwa „Hollywood” została zaproponowana przez żonę Wilcoxa, Daeidę, a nie jak się powszechnie uważa od nazwy krzewów, które bez powodzenia próbowano zaszczepić na okolicznych wzgórzach (English holly – ostrokrzew). Galeria Charlotte Mothlant.jpg|Oficjalny art Charlotte. Charlotte portret.jpg|Wstępny szkic twarzyczki Charlotte (tak wyglądała na początku) Charlotte portret2.jpg|Portret Charlotte Charlotte ID.jpg GłówkiOCRochi1Chyba.jpg Charlotte new basic.jpg|Nowy design basicu Stroje charlotte fok.jpg|Festival of Knights Charlotte AMHI.jpeg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Charlotte MaS.jpg|Make a Splash Od Innych Charlotte by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Charlotte Skullette.png|Skullette Charlotte od PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'Styczeń 2016' - "Wnioski" Rochi'Octaviji o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Charlotte Mothlant *'Maj 2016' - pojawia się Bio Charlotte. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Charlotte oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'Lipiec 2016' - Charlotte zalicza debiut w FF. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija